jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Bossk
|Geschlecht=Männlich |Haare= |Augen=Orange-rot |Größe=1,90 Meter |Körpermasse=113 Kilogramm''Kopf an Kopf'' |Merkmale= |Geburt=53 VSY |Tod= |Heimat=Trandosha |Beruf=*Kopfgeldjäger *Wookiee-Pelzjäger |Raumschiff=''Hound's Tooth'' |Ausrüstung=*Blastergewehr *Relby-V10 Granatwerfer *Flammenwerfer *Blasterpistole *Vibro-Axt Dioxis-Granate |Vorgehen= |Aufträge= |Zugehörigkeit=Zann-Konsortium Kopfgeldjägergilde }} Bossk war ein trandoshanischer Kopfgeldjäger und Sohn von Cradossk, dem ehemaligen Oberhaupt der Kopfgeldjägergilde. Er arbeitete zur Zeit der Klonkriege oft mit Aurra Sing zusammen und erledigte auch sonst etliche Aufträge, die ihm eine gewissen Berühmtheit verschafften. Später, während des Galaktsichen Bürgerkrieges, nahm er öfters Aufträge vom Galaktischen Imperium an und zählte mit einigen anderen Kopfgeldjägern zu den Besten auf seinem Gebiet. So war er nach der Schlacht von Hoth einer der Kopfgeldjäger, die von Darth Vader auf den Schmuggler Han Solo und seine Crew des Millennium Falken angesetzt wurden. Seine Wege kreuzten sich ständig mit Boba Fett, der ihm bei Aufträgen regelmäßig zuvorkam oder ihn überlistete. Während der Klonkriege, als Boba noch kleiner war, durch den Tod seines Vaters jedoch bereits früh den Weg der Kopfgeldjäger eingeschlagen hatte, nahm ihn Bossk anfangs in Schutz und half ihm. Später jedoch entwickelte sich der Junge zu einem gewitzen und listenreichen Gegenspieler. Aus diesem Grund entwickelte Bossk im Laufe der Zeit eine persönliche Abneigung gegen seinen Erzrivalen, die schließlich in dem Wunsch gipfelte, Fett nach trandoshanischer Sitte zu verspeisen und seine Knochen dekorativ in der mandalorianischen Rüstung in seiner Trophäenkammer aufzubauen. Er arbeitete oft für das Imperium. Neben dieser Tätigkeit übte Bossk auch das traditionell trandoshanische Handwerk des Wookiee-Pelzjägers aus. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Bossk kam als Sohn des Cradossk in den Geburtssümpfen auf Trandosha zur Welt. Nach der Tradition der reptilischen Spezies der Trandoshaner tötete Bossk sämtlichen anderen Nachwuchs Cradossks, um als überlebender Stärkster später dessen Nachfolge anzutreten. Sein Vater war das Oberhaupt der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde und es war Bossk schon in jungen Jahren klar, dass er eines Tages seinen Vater töten und verspeisen musste, um seinen Platz einzunehmen - genau wie Cradossk es zuvor mit seinem eigenen Vater getan hatte. Da Bossk damit nur getreu der eigenen Tradition handelte, die im übrigen dafür sorgte, dass die Trandoshaner niemals ein zahlenmäßig großes Volk wurden, war sich Cradossk von Anfang an über die Ambitionen seines Sohnes im Klaren. Bewerbung für die Gilde Zur Zeit der Klonkriege besaß Bossk einen Sabaoth-Raumjäger, der jedoch modifiziert war und daher vier Laser-Kanonen, zwei schwere Blaster, einen Traktorstrahl und eine EMP-Protonentorpedobank besaß. Bossk wollte der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde beitreten und stellte beim Mond Akoshissss eine Falle: Er platzierte ungefähr sechs zerstörte Raumschiffe im Orbit. Eines der Schiffe, einen kampfunfähigen Frachter, veränderte er so, dass es einen Hilferuf auf einer Zivilfrequenz aussendete. Eines Tages kam Bant Eerin in einem Jedi-Sternjäger angeflogen. Bossk schoss ein EMP-Torpedo auf den Jäger, wodurch dieser deaktiviert wurde. Dann beschlagnahmte er das Lichtschwert von Bant Eerin und sperrte sie in einem Frachter ein. Am gleichen Tag flogen Bant Eerins Padawan und Jaylen Kos in einem anderen Delta-7B zum Schauplatz. Als Bossk sah, dass zwei Jedi kamen, hoffte er, dass es ihm mit drei Lichtschwertern im Besitz erlaubt sein würde, endlich der Gilde beizutreten. Er verfolgte den Jäger und schoss auf ihn, aber der Jäger konnte allen Schüssen ausweichen. Schließlich bremste der Jäger, aber Bossk konnte nicht rechtzeitig anhalten, schoss unter den Jäger und war wütend. Er merkte, wie sich plötzlich sein Beschleunigungshebel mit der Macht nach vorne bewegte, und schrie: „''Jedi poodoo!“ Bossk konnte die Beschleunigung nicht stoppen, hatte aber Glück und stieß nicht mit einem Asteroiden zusammen. Schließlich ging ihm der Treibstoff aus. Bant Eerin befand sich immer noch im Frachter, wurde aber von Bant Eerins Padawan und Jalen Kos gefunden und befreit. Zusammenarbeit mit Aurra Sing Während der Klonkriege war Bossk Helfer unter dem Kommando von Aurra Sing bei Boba Fetts Rachefeldzug gegen den Jedi Mace Windu, der seinen Vater auf Geonosis getötet hatte. Er war der Pilot der ''Slave I und hatte auf Vanqor den Auftrag, die dort gefangenen Geiseln, Commander Ponds, Admiral Kilian und einen weiteren Klon, zu bewachen. Später verfolgte er R2-D2's Sternjäger, welcher aber durch das Versagen vonseiten Boba Fetts als Bordschütze entkommen konnte. Danach flog er das Schiff aus der Gefahrenzone. Auf Florrum hatte er ebenfalls den Auftrag, die Geiseln zu bewachen. Dort wurde er allerdings von Ahsoka Tano und Plo Koon zusammen mit Boba Fett in Gewahrsam genommen. Wookiee-Pelzjäger miniatur|rechts|Bossk, der erfolgreiche Jäger. Bereits in jungen Jahren begann Bossk mit einem traditionellen trandoshanischen Handwerk: er wurde Wookiee-Jäger. Die Wookiees, die auf dem Nachbarplaneten Kashyyyk im gleichen System lebten, waren von jeher begehrte Jagdbeute der Trandoshaner, die sie entweder versklavten oder ihre Pelze verkauften. Schon in kurzer Zeit machte Bossk sich einen Ruf als gnadenloser und brutaler Wookiee-Fänger, nachdem er über hundert von ihnen gefangen und gehäutet hatte. Die Wookiee-Jagd hatte für Bossk auch große spirituelle Bedeutung, da er dem trandoshanischen Glauben anhing, nach dem alle getöteten Feinde ihm bei der Großen Göttin, der Zählerin, Jagganath-Punkte einbrachten. Da Wookiees als besonders gefährlich und schwer zu töten galten, waren sie für die Göttin eine wertvolle Beute, die dem Jäger viele Punkte einbrachten. Insbesondere Wookiees von hohem Stand, wie Dorfvorsteher und Anführer, waren ein begehrenswertes Ziel. Erste Begegnung mit Chewbacca Bossk tat sich mit anderen Trandoshanern zu Jagdgesellschaften zusammen, um Wookiees in ihren Siedlungen aufzuspüren und zu töten. Auf dem Planeten Gandolo IV stießen Bossk und seine Partner auf eine Wookiee-Siedlung, die sie sogleich überfielen. Allerdings hatten sie nicht mit dem starken Anführer der Wookiees gerechnet: Chewbacca. Für Bossk stand es außer Frage, dass er diesen starken Anführer töten musste, um auf diese Weise besonders viele Jagganath-Punkte zu erhalten – er hielt es geradezu für seine heilige Pflicht. Kurz bevor es ihm und seinen Leuten gelang, die Wookiees gefangen zu nehmen, wurde Chewbacca jedoch unerwartete Hilfe zuteil: sein Partner Han Solo landete mit seinem Schiff, dem Millennium Falken, auf Bossks Schiff und zerstörte es auf diese Weise. Bossk geriet durch diesen Fehlschlag – der bei der Zählerin für Punktabzug sorgen konnte – so in Rage, dass er sich seiner Wut hingab und sämtliche seiner Partner tötete. Seit diesem Tag war es eines seiner erklärten Ziele, Chewbacca zu fangen und zu häuten. Die Hound's Tooth [[Bild:Hounds Tooth.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Hound's Tooth.]] Nachdem Han Solo sein altes Raumschiff zerstört hatte, legte Bossk sich ein neues Schiff zu, das fortan sein Markenzeichen wurde: Die Hound's Tooth, ein leichter corellianischer YV-666-Frachter. Bossk ließ das Schiff entsprechend seiner persönlichen Bedürfnisse umbauen. Die Steuervorrichtungen am Cockpit wurden auf die groben dreifingrigen trandoshanischen Klauen umgestellt, mit denen es nicht möglich war, filigrane Kontrollen zu bedienen. Im Lagerraum wurden Käfige eingerichtet, die zusätzlich mit Kraftfeldern und Bewegungssensoren gesichert waren, für den Fall, dass gefangene Wookiees es schafften, aus den Käfigen zu entkommen. Daneben gab es einen Häutungsraum, der alle nötigen Vorrichtungen bot, um einen Wookiee zu häuten und seinen Pelz zu bearbeiten. Das Privatquartier richtete Bossk nach trandoshanischem Geschmack ein. Licht gab es an Bord des Schiffes kaum, da er in der Lage war, im Infrarot-Bereich zu sehen und es als Vorteil und zusätzlichen Schutz ansah, wenn Passagiere oder Gefangene im Dunkeln ausharren mussten. Für Nicht-Trandoshaner, die aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen im Laufe der Zeit mit der Hound's Tooth reisen mussten, war das Schiff ein äußerst unangenehmer Ort, da es dort, von der Dunkelheit einmal abgesehen, auch unerträglich roch. Neben den Gerüchen, die vom Häutungsraum ausgingen, trug auch Bossk selber nicht unerheblich dazu bei. Wie alle Trandoshaner sammelte er Trophäen, das heißt Knochen und Überreste seiner Gegner, und Verwesungsgerüche und verrottetes Fleisch stellten für ihn etwas durchaus Anziehendes dar. Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger miniatur|rechts|Bossk, 4-LOM und Greedo, der weniger Glück hatte. Bossks Ruf als Wookiee-Fänger hatte sich mit der Zeit so weit verbreitet, dass man begann, ihm auch andere Angebote zu unterbreiten - Personen zu fangen, die keine Wookiees waren. Bossk akzeptierte diese Aufträge und wurde auf diese Weise zu einem bekannten Kopfgeldjäger. Zu Beginn verlief auch diese Karriere sehr erfolgreich, was Bossk in dem Glauben bestärkte, dass die Zeit bald gekommen war, die Kontrolle über die Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde zu übernehmen. Er betrachtete die Geschäftspraktiken seines Vaters mit Argwohn und kam zu der Überzeugung, dass die alte Gilde eine gründliche Generalüberholung vertragen konnte. Die alteingesessenen Machthaber ließen es sich gut gehen, während die jungen, ambitionierten Jäger den Großteil der Arbeit verrichteten. Da sich Unruhe unter den jungen Kopfgeldjägern auszubreiten begann und sie zudem unter Problemen mit dem Imperium und der Schwarzen Sonne litten, die beide die Gilde als Ärgernis betrachteten, befürchtete Bossk, dass sein Vater das ihm legitim zustehende Erbe zugrunderichten würde, wenn er nicht schnell handelte und die Kontrolle an sich nahm. Bossk arbeitete auch für Tyber Zann. Jabba hatte ein Kopfgeld auf Tyber ausgestzt, und Bossk nahm den Auftrag an. Tyber konnte ihn aber auf seiner Seite bringen, indem er den Trandoshaner mehr Geld dafür versprach. Bossk kommentierte das Angebot mit: „''Was ist mein Ziel?“; als Jabba eintraf, musste dieser feststellen, dass Bossk nun mit Tyber Zann zusammenarbeitete. Der Erzrivale und der Schüler Zu dieser Zeit begannen sich bei Bossk die Probleme zu häufen. Wo er zuvor erfolgsverwöhnt gewesen war, so scheiterten seine Aufträge neuerdings immer wieder daran, dass ihm ein Konkurrent zuvorkam oder ihn sogar absichtlich überlistete: Boba Fett. miniatur|links|Bossks Albtraum: Der Erzrivale Boba Fett. Boba Fett hatte sich all die Jahre geweigert, der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde beizutreten und fühlte sich deswegen auch nicht an ihren Kodex gebunden, der es Kopfgeldjägern untersagte, sich in die Jagd eines anderen Kopfgeldjägers einzumischen. Dieses und die Tatsache, dass Fett ihm offensichtlich überlegen war, sorgten dafür, dass diese Sache mit der Zeit eine persönliche Angelegenheit für Bossk wurde. Boba Fett versagte ihm ''Jagganath-Punkte und ließ ihn schlecht dastehen, und das war etwas, was für Bossk unverzeihlich war. Sein Hass auf Boba Fett wuchs mit jeder neuen Demütigung. Als erfahrener Kopfgeldjäger hatte er sich des jungen Gand Zuckuss angenommen, der neu in der Gilde war. Zwar hatte Zuckuss in der Vergangenheit mindestens genauso viele Kopfgelder wie Bossk kassiert, aber die Statuten der Gilde verlangten, dass ein neuer Anwärter eine gewisse Probezeit unter der Aufsicht eines etablierten Mitgliedes verbringen musste, bevor er Vollmitgliedschaft erlangte. Zuckuss protestierte gegen die belehrende Vermundung durch Bossk und unterstellte ihm, nur deswegen einen so hohen Rang innezuhaben, weil er der Sohn des Oberhauptes sei. Bossk widerstand nur mühsam der Versuchung, seiner trandoshanischen Blutlust nachzugeben und Zuckuss lebensnotwendige Atemschläuche aus seiner Maske zu reißen, um ihn danach zu töten. Stattdessen belehrte er ihn weiter, in der Hoffnung, ihn auf diese Weise zu einem loyalen Verbündeten zu machen, der auf seiner Seite stand, wenn es mit Cradossk hart auf hart kam. miniatur|rechts|Bossks Partner und Schüler [[Zuckuss.]] Ihr erster gemeinsamer Einsatz war die Jagd nach Nil Posondum, auf den die Hutten ein Kopfgeld von 12.500 Credits ausgesetzt hatten. Bossk und Zuckuss verfolgten seine Spur schließlich bis in ein Casino, nur um festzustellen, dass ihnen nur wenige Minuten früher jemand zuvorgekommen war. Bossk erkannte sofort, wer sie um ihre Beute gebracht hatte - nur Boba Fett verfügte über das technische Wissen und die finanziellen Mittel, sich auf die Weise Zutritt zum Gebäude zu verschaffen, wie es offenbar geschehen war. Zurück an Bord der Hound's Tooth forderte Bossk Boba Fett über Funk auf, ihnen sofort "ihre" rechtmäßige Beute zu überlassen. Fett brachte seine Belustigung über diese Aufforderung zum Ausdruck und erklärte anschließend, dass er nur seinem eigenen Gesetz unterstand, bevor er mit der Sklave I davon flog. Diese Erfahrung veranlasste Bossk zu dem Schwur, Boba Fett beim nächsten Zusammentreffen zu töten. Unruhe in der Gilde Im Jahr 1 NSY erhielt Bossk, der gerade mit Zuckuss an Bord der Hound's Tooth unterwegs war, eine beunruhigende Nachricht: der verhasste Boba Fett hatte überraschend entgegen seiner bisherigen Linie um Aufnahme in die Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde gebeten. Bossk war über diese Entwicklung, im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, alles andere als erfreut und er ahnte von Anfang an, dass Fetts Motive dabei sicher nicht das Wohl der Gilde im Auge hatten. Er ahnte, dass Fett versuchen würde, die Gilde von innen heraus zu zerstören und das konnte er - als baldiger Erbe der Organisation - nicht zulassen. Nachdem sie den Zeitpunkt herausgefunden hatten, wann Boba mit seinem Schiff im Hauptquartier der Gilde landen wollte, um sich offiziell aufnehmen zu lassen, setzten sie zur Verfolgung der Sklave I an, um sie vorher abzufangen. Zwar hatte Cradossk Fett eine sichere Landung zugesagt, doch fühlte Bossk sich nicht an das Wort seines Vaters gebunden. miniatur|links|Gruppenbild: Mitglieder der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde. Es gelang ihnen tatsächlich, die Sklave I zu zerstören, doch die Tatsache, dass dieses überraschend einfach gewesen war, irritierte sie. Schließlich mussten sie erkennen, dass sie auf einen Köder hereingefallen waren, der die gefälschte Signatur der Sklave I ausgesendet hatte und der sich zudem als Bombe entpuppte. Der Sprengsatz beschädigte die Hound's Tooth schwer und machte sie manövrierunfähig, so dass Bossk und Zuckuss nicht mehr in der Lage waren, die Landung Fetts und seine Aufnahme in die Gilde zu verhindern. Fieberhaft machten sich Bossk und Zuckuss an die Reparaturen. Als sie endlich die Gilde erreichten, war es bereits zu spät und sie platzen mitten in die Feierlichkeiten, die Cradossk zu Ehren ihres neuen prominenten Mitglieds abhielten. Bossk machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung gegen Fett und dass er die Aufnahme in die Gilde für einen großen Fehler hielt, doch Boba erklärte, dass die Zeiten sich geändert hätten und die starke Bedrohung durch das Imperium und besonders die Schwarze Sonne alle Kopfgeldjäger zum Zusammenhalt zwang. Cradossk schien von dieser Erklärung absolut überzeugt zu sein und Bossk entschied, dass er schnellstmöglichst seinen Vater stürzen musste, bevor es zu spät war. Dass er selbst Teil der Intrige war, die von Prinz Xizor eingefädelt worden war, und dass er maßgeblichen Teil am Endziel - der Zerschlagung der Gilde - haben würde, ahnte er nicht. Bossk suchte Boba Fett nach der Feier in seinem Quartier auf und erklärte ihm offen seine Vermutungen: Dass Fett genau wusste, wie alt und senil Cradossk war und dass Bossk als sein Nachfolger ein deutlich gefährlicherer und kompetenterer Gegner werden würde. Boba Fett wollte vor dem Machtwechsel in die Gilde, damit er Anteil an den Erfolgen und Gewinnen hatte, wenn erst die neue Führung an der Macht war. Boba nahm diese Theorie mit Gleichmut zur Kenntnis und erklärte, dass er sich durchaus eine geschäftliche Partnerschaft mit Bossk vorstellen konnte, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich niemals Freunde werden würden. Cradossks Tod miniatur|links|Bossk strebt die Herrschaft über die Gilde an. "Zufälligerweise" ergab sich gleich die Gelegenheit, diese neue Partnerschaft unter Beweis zu stellen. Es war ein hohes Kopfgeld auf Oph Nar Dinnid ausgesetzt worden, den die Shell-Hutten bei sich auf Circumtore versteckten. Da die Shell-Hutten gefürchtet waren, Boba Fett jedoch in der Vergangenheit bereits mit ihnen Geschäfte gemacht hatte, wurde er ausgewählt, um mit ihnen über die Herausgabe von Dinnid zu verhandeln. Fett erklärte, für diese Aufgabe ein Team zu benötigen und so flog er in der Sklave I gemeinsam mit Zuckuss, Bossk, IG-88 und D'harhan nach Circumtore. Bossk gefiel die Angelegenheit von Anfang an nicht, insbesondere als sie sich mit einem Vertreter der Shell-Hutten an Bord ihres Schiffes trafen und dieser erklärte, die Verhandlungen auf der Planetenoberfläche fortzusetzen, wo allerdings keiner der Kopfgeldjäger bewaffnet sein durfte. Bossk war niemals ein ruhiger, bedachter oder taktisch denkender Charakter gewesen, sondern wurde hauptsächlich von seinen Emotionen - Ärger, Wut und Blutdurst - motiviert. Die Vorstellung, unbewaffnet auf einen Planeten zu reisen, gefiel ihm deshalb gar nicht, zumal Boba Fett mehr zu wissen schien als er. Der Einsatz wurde, wie erwartet, zum Debakel. Auf Circumtore gerieten die Kopfgeldjäger in eine Falle und fanden sich umstellt von schwer bewaffneten Söldnern wieder. Es gelang Bossk, ein Gewehr an sich zu reißen und sich in der folgenden Schießerei in Deckung zu bringen, in der es zudem Zuckuss auf ihn abgesehen zu haben schien, der von Cradossk beauftragt worden war, Bossk zu töten. Zwar schaffte das Team es, sich aus der Falle zu befreien, jedoch kam D'harhan dabei ums Leben und Bossk wurde von einem Schuss niedergestreckt, der jedoch nicht tödlich war. Bei seiner Rückkehr ins Hauptquartier der Gilde erfuhr Bossk vom Plan seines Vaters, ihn zu beseitigen und selbst die Gilde zu reformieren. Er stellte den überraschten Cradossk, dem Zuckuss zuvor von Bossks Tod berichtet hatte, tötete ihn und fraß ihn anschließend nach trandoshanischer Sitte auf. Die Machtübernahme verlief jedoch bei weitem nicht so reibungslos wie geplant. Zwar hielt Bossk sich für den legitimen Nachfolger seines Vaters, die alte Führungsriege sah dieses jedoch anders. Es entbrannte ein Kampf im Gildenhauptquartier und die Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde spaltete sich in zwei verfeindete Fraktionen: Das "Gilden-Reformkomitee" unter der Leitung von Bossk, dem sich vor allem die jungen, ambitionierten Kopfgeldjäger anschlossen, und die "Wahre Gilde", die aus der alten Führungsriege um Cradossk und den Loyalisten bestand. Damit war Xizors Plan, die Gilde vollständig zu zerschlagen, zwar noch nicht aufgegangen, aber er arbeitete bereits daran, den Plan zu vollenden. Immerhin hatte er das ausgelöst, was als "Kopfgeldjägerkrieg" in die Geschichte eingehen sollte. Die Jagd nach Voss'on't Einige Zeit nach der Spaltung der Gilde wurde bekannt, dass das Imperium ein extrem hohes Kopfgeld auf einen desertierten Elite-Sturmtruppler ausgesetzt hatte. Die Summe war so hoch, dass beide Fraktionen erstaunt nachfragten, ob man sich um einige Nullen vertan hätte. Der Auftrag lautete, Trhin Voss'on't lebend zu fangen, da er wichtige Geheiminformationen entwendet hatte. Tatsächlich stammte auch dieser Auftrag nicht vom Imperium, sondern war von Prinz Xizor persönlich finanziert worden, weil er hoffte, dass ein so unglaublich hohes Kopfgeld die Kopfgeldjäger in eine extreme Konkurrenzsituation trieb, in der schließlich jeder jeden bekämpfte, um an das Geld zu kommen. Da nahezu jeder Kopfgeldjäger in der Galaxis hinter Voss'on't her war, beschloss Bossk, sich mit demjenigen zusammenzutun, der am Ende wahrscheinlich erfolgreich sein würde: mit Boba Fett. Boba selbst unterbreitete ihm das Angebot, diesen Auftrag im Team durchzuführen, da er bereits einen Plan hatte, der zwei Personen erforderte. Bossk stimmte zu, aber seine Begeisterung sank deutlich, als er erfuhr, welche Rolle er dabei spielen sollte: er sollte Voss'on't gegenüber vorgeben, sich ihm anschließen zu wollen, um mit ihm gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Als Beweis für seine Skrupellosigkeit hatte Bossk angeblich seinen vorherigen Partner - Zuckuss - getötet. Zu Bossks Überraschung öffnete Boba Fett ein Kühlfach seines Lagerraums, worin sich tatsächlich der Körper des Gand befand. Zuckuss zu töten, nur um eine List real wirken zu lassen, fand selbst Bossk übertrieben. Natürlich war es niemals sein Plan, die Belohnung am Ende mit Boba Fett zu teilen, sondern Voss'on't für sich zu behalten und endlich seine Rache zu nehmen. Bossk und Fett fanden Voss'on'ts Versteck auf einer abgelegenen Minenkolonie. Bossk begab sich in die örtliche Cantina, um dort Kontakt mit dem Deserteur aufzunehmen, wurde von diesem aber augenblicklich enttarnt und angegriffen. Boba Fett, der sich laut Plan im Orbit in der Sklave I aufhalten sollte, tauchte in letzter Sekunde in der Cantina auf, in der er sich als Bergarbeiter verkleidet aufgehalten hatte, und gemeinsam nahmen sie die Verfolgung des wehrhaften Soldaten auf. Nach einem harten Kampf überwältigten sie den Mann schließlich, wobei Bossk sich zahlreiche Knochenbrüche zuzog. An Bord der Sklave I fesselten sie den bewusstlosen Voss'on't und sperrten ihn in eine der Arrestzellen. Bossk gelang es tatsächlich, Boba Fett zu überwältigen und zu entwaffnen. Seine Freude währte jedoch nur kurz, denn überraschend tauchte der auferstandene Zuckuss hinter ihm auf, der sich nur mittels einer Gand-Meditationstechnik tot gestellt hatte. Boba Fett hatte ihm einen Anteil am Kopfgeld versprochen und ihn zur "Sicherheit" für den Fall eines Verrats des Trandoshaners mit an Bord genommen. Fett sperrte Bossk in eine Rettungskapsel, um ihn in das Weltall hinauszuschießen und steckte zur Überraschung aller auch noch Zuckuss dazu, dem er ebenfalls nicht traute. Kurz bevor sich die Luke schloss, gelang es Bossk, einen Thermaldetonator in Fetts Laderaum zu schleudern, der an der Sklave I schweren Schaden anrichtete. Tod von Hal Horn Nach diesem Zwischenfall verschwand Bossk für einige Zeit von der Bildfläche, wurde jedoch vom Leiter des Corellianischen Sicherheitsdienstes, Hal Horn, auf Corellia entdeckt. Bossk tötete den Offizier, was zu seiner Verhaftung durch Horns Sohn Corran Horn führte. Der Gefangenschaft entging er schließlich, weil Kirtan Loor, der geheimdienstliche Verbindungsoffizier in Corrans CorSec -Abteilung, den Trandoshaner wieder freiließ. Arbeit für das Zann-Konsortium Im Jahr 0 NSY wurde Bossk von Jabba angeheuert, um eine Jagd auf Tyber Zann einzuleiten, sodass sie in einer Droidenfabrik auf dem Planeten Hypori aufeinandertrafen. Tyber jedoch war bereit, Bossk dreimal soviel Honorar zu zahlen wie der Hutt und konnte dies auch noch im Voraus tätigen. In der folgenden Schlacht kämpfte Bossk auf Seiten des Zann-Konsortiums. Es gelang ihnen, die Droidenfabrik unter ihre Kontrolle zubrigen und Jabba zu besiegen. Einige Jahre später, noch vor der Schlacht von Endor, wurde Bossk erneut angeheuert. Die Dathomir-Hexe Silri hatte ein Sith-Artefakt, an dem Tyber jedoch reges Interesse hatte, als wertlose Karte bezeichnet. Tyber traf sich mit dem Imperium und arrangierte, dass Bossk das Artefakt entwendete. So konnte er Silri entlocken, dass das Artefakt doch nicht wertlos war. Danach trennte sich die Wege des Konsortiums und des Kopfgeldjägers. Kopfgeld auf Han Solo Im Jahr 3 NSY wurde Bossk von Darth Vader an Bord der Exekutor geladen, weil er ein geschäftliches Angebot für die besten Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis hatte. Während die Schlacht von Hoth tobte, fand sich Bossk mit seinen größten Rivalen - Boba Fett, Zuckuss, 4-LOM, Dengar und IG-88 - auf dem Deck des Schiffes wieder, wo sie erfuhren, dass das Imperium ein Kopfgeld auf Han Solo ausgesetzt hatte. Er sollte lebend gefangen genommen werden. [[Bild:Vader Executor Kopfgeldjäger.jpg|miniatur|links|Bossk und weitere von Darth Vader angeheuerte Kopfgeldjäger auf der Exekutor.]] Bossk war Han Solo relativ egal, aber er witterte seine Chance, endlich Chewbacca fangen zu können, der Han Solos Kopilot war. Seit damals hatte er die Demütigung nicht vergessen und Chewbaccas Pelz würde ihm endlich die Punkte einbringen, die er seit langem verdiente. Bossk wurde von einer Chadra-Fan namens Tutti Snibit angesprochen, die ihm ein geschäftliches Angebot unterbreitete: sie wollte ihm einen Kontakt vermitteln, der ihn zu Chewbacca führen wurde. Als er zustimmte, wurde er zu seiner Überraschung zu Tinian I'att und dem Wookiee Chenlambec geführt - zwei Kopfgeldjägern, die zu spät zu Vaders Einladung gekommen waren. Diese boten ihm an, ihn zu einem geheimen Wookiee-Posten zu führen, von wo aus man die Spur zu Chewbacca finden würde. Im Gegenzug wollten sie einen Anteil am Kopfgeld auf Han Solo. Bossk war skeptisch, da er nicht wusste, wieso ein Wookiee einen anderen Wookiee an einen Trandoshaner verraten sollte. Chenlambec erklärte, dass Chewbacca ausgestoßen wäre, weil er ein unaussprechliches Verbrechen begangen hätte, und diese Erklärung stellte Bossk zufrieden. Natürlich waren Tinian und Chenlambec alles andere als interessiert daran, Bossk zu einem Wookiee-Versteck zu führen, sondern im Gegenteil wollten sie ihn von Chewbacca fortlocken und stattdessen eine große Gruppe von gefangenen Wookiees befreien. Da Bossk seinen Passagieren jedoch auch nicht traute, versetzte er ihnen ein Narkosemittel, so dass sie einen Großteil des Fluges verschliefen, während er Kurs auf die angegebenen Koordinaten nach Lomabu III nahm. Als beide Passagiere wieder zu sich kamen, begaben sie sich daran, Bossk zu täuschen und sich in die Elektronik des Schiffes zu hacken. Kurz vor dem vermeintlichen Zielplaneten kündigten die Passagiere an, hier sicherlich bald auf den Millennium Falken zu treffen und dass die Wookiees und Rebellen hier eine geheime Basis direkt unter den Augen des Imperiums errichteten. Es gelang ihnen schließlich, Bossk davon zu überzeugen, dass sich Chewbacca auf dem Planeten aufhielt, gleichzeitig ließen sie dem Imperium Informationen zukommen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sich Han Solo an Bord der Hound's Tooth befand. Seine Passagiere lieferten ihn schließlich an die Sturmtruppen aus, die ihn zu Gouverneur Io Desnard und seine Frau Febee brachten. Der Gouverneur, der sich eine Beförderung durch die Gefangennahme Han Solos erhofft hatte, reagierte alles andere als erfreut, als er einen Trandoshaner vorfand. Er ließ Bossk in eine Zelle sperren und kündigte an, dass sich seine Frau schon seit langem einen Mantel aus Reptilienhaut gewünscht hatte. Da enthäutet zu werden der unehrenhafteste Tod war, den ein Trandoshaner erleiden konnte, würde dieses sein Punktekonto bei der Zählerin auf Null zurücksetzen, was einer Katastrophe gleichkam. Die Hound's Tooth wurde von Tinian und Chenlambec mitgenommen, die sie nutzten, hunderte von gefangenen Wookiees zu befreien. Wie Bossk der Enthäutung entkommen konnte und unter welchen Umständen er sein Schiff zurückerhielt, ist unbekannt - beides jedoch gelang ihm, so dass er seine Kopfgeldjäger-Karriere auf die gewohnte Weise fortsetzen konnte. Karbonit-Wettlauf miniatur|links|Bossk und Zuckuss lenken Boba Fett in der Cantina ab. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Nachricht verbreitet, dass es Boba Fett gelungen war, den flüchtigen Han Solo auf Bespin zu stellen. Der Konkurrent hatte das Kopfgeld des Imperiums kassiert und zudem den nun in Karbonit eingehüllten Solo an Bord seines Schiffes, um ihn nach Tatooine zu bringen. Dort stand ein weiteres Kopfgeld auf den Schmuggler aus und Boba konnte auf diese Weise doppelt kassieren. Natürlich waren sämtliche Kopfgeldjäger nun hinter Boba Fett und seiner Beute her, um ihn abzufangen, bevor er Tatooine erreichte. IG-88 stellte die Sklave I als erstes und beschädigte sie so schwer, dass Fett von seinem Kurs abweichen und auf Gall landen musste, um dort notwendige Reparaturen vorzunehmen. Um seinen Konkurrenten dieses Mal auszuschalten, tat Bossk sich mit Zuckuss, 4-LOM und weiteren Kopfgeldjägern zusammen, da sie erkannt hatten, dass einer alleine Fett nicht gewachsen war. Sie hatten einen besonderen Plan gefasst: während Bossk und Zuckuss Boba Fett in der Cantina ablenkten, wollte 4-LOM sich an Bord der Sklave I schleichen und den in Karbonit eingefrorenen Solo entwenden. Bossk und Zuckuss schlugen Fett in der Cantina zum Schein einen Handel vor - das Kopfgeld zu teilen -, doch die Sklave I warnte ihren Besitzer, dass sich Eindringlinge an Bord befanden und Fett durchschaute das Ablenkungsmanöver. Hastig machte er sich auf den Rückweg, zerstörte 4-LOM und brach mit seinem Schiff auf. Bossk und Zuckuss eilten zur Hound's Tooth und nahmen die Verfolgung auf, wobei sie erfreut feststellten, dass sich 4-LOM noch an Bord der Sklave I befand und sich selbst repariert hatte. miniatur|rechts|Ein Trick: Zuckuss, verkleidet als Boba Fett. In einem Asteroidenfeld stellten sie das Schiff und Zuckuss und die anderen enterten es, während Bossk an Bord seines Schiffes blieb. Während Fett seine Partner überwältigte, musste Bossk entsetzt feststellen, dass sich an Bord der Hound's Tooth Sprengsätze befanden, die das Schiff schwer beschädigten. Boba Fett entkam nach Tatooine und erst mit einiger Verzögerung konnte Bossk die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Auf Tatooine unternahm er einen letzten Versuch, Fett abzufangen, jedoch wurde er erneut getäuscht. Bossk verfolgte Fett, der sich mit einem Swoop Bike auf den Weg zu Jabbas Palast gemacht hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass es sich bei dem Flüchtigen keineswegs um Boba, sondern um den gefesselten Zuckuss handelte, dem man einfach eine mandalorianische Rüstung übergezogen hatte. Die Jagd nach Lando Calrissian miniatur|links|4-LOM und Bossk jagen Lando Calrissian. Im Jahr 3,5 NSY erhielt Bossk einen interessanten Auftrag: Der Hutte Quaffug hatte dem Rebellen Lando Calrissian das Angebot gemacht, einen Tag lang eine Verfolgungsjagd durch Kopfgeldjäger zu überstehen, um seine Freiheit zu erkaufen. Um Calrissian zu jagen, hatte Quaffug neben Bossk auch seine alten Bekannten Dengar, 4-LOM und Guchluk angeheuert, die das Jagd-Team stellen sollten. Die Kopfgeldjäger ließen Calrissian auf einer einsamen Ebene frei und gaben ihm einen kleinen Vorsprung, bevor sie mit der Jagd auf ihn begannen. Ihr Auftrag sah vor, ihn zu fangen, bevor er das Gebiet der einheimischen wilden Jokhalli erreichte, die Gegner des Hutten waren. Mittels einer Spionagedrohne verfolgte Quaffug jeden Schritt Calrissians, um seinen Todesmoment nicht zu verpassen. Es gelang Lando, sich eine Weile vor seinen Verfolgern versteckt zu halten, doch schließlich spürten 4-LOM und Bossk ihn auf und stellten ihn, während ihn Dengar und Guchluk von der anderen Seite in die Zange nahmen. miniatur|rechts|Lando kann die Kopfgeldjäger überlisten. Gerade als die Kopfgeldjäger ihn töten wollten, setzte ein Erdbeben ein. Diese Schrecksekunde konnte Lando zur Flucht nutzen und in letzter Sekunde erreichte er das Gebiet der Jokhalli. Die Verfolger blieben am Rande des Jokhalli-Gebietes stehen, weil sie um die Gefahr durch die brutalen Ureinwohner wussten und ihr Leben nicht unnötig - und unbezahlterweise - aufs Spiel setzen wollten. Entgegen Quaffugs Anweisungen zogen sie sich zurück, wurden aber schließlich von Lando, der sich mit den Ureinwohnern verbündet hatte, gestellt. Verlust der Hound's Tooth Große Genugtuung erfuhr Bossk, als bekannt wurde, dass Boba Fett in den Sarlacc gestürzt war. Voller Freude, dass sein verhasster Konkurrent endlich tot war, begab Bossk sich an Bord der Sklave I, die seitdem verlassen im Orbit trieb, durchsuchte sie und nahm alle Daten an sich, die er finden konnte. Darunter war auch eine merkwürdige Aufzeichnung, die Falleen-Pheromone bei einem imperialen Überfall auf eine Feuchtfarm auf Tatooine nachwies. Bossk wusste mit dieser Information nichts anzufangen, war sich aber sicher, sie gewinnbringend verkaufen zu können. Jetzt, wo Fett tot war, konnte er sich daran machen, seinen angeschlagenen Ruf als "ewiger Zweiter" reinzuwaschen und wieder zu einem gefürchteten Kopfgeldjäger zu werden. Seine Freude währte jedoch nicht lange, als er an Bord seines Schiffes von einem Countdown überrascht wurde, der langsam von zwanzig herunterzählte. In Panik eilte Bossk zu einer Rettungskapsel, da er eine Bombe vermutete, und schoss sich selbst ins All. Zu seinem Entsetzen hörte er den Countdown auch in seiner Rettungskapsel, doch als dieser bei Null angekommen war, geschah nichts. Stattdessen wurde Bossk klar, dass Boba Fett den Sturz in den Sarlacc offenbar überlebt hatte und sich durch diesen Trick die Hound's Tooth angeeignet hatte. Fett wollte die Illusion seines Todes aufrecht erhalten und auf diese Weise fortan unerkannt durch die Galaxis reisen. Bossk, der kein Interesse daran hatte, dass die Nachricht über Fetts Auferstehung bekannt wurde, landete mit der Kapsel auf Tatooine, wo er ohne sein Schiff und ohne Geld festsaß. Über die demütigende Erfahrung, dass Fett ihm sein Schiff entwendet hatte, schwieg er. Ein Sieg über Boba Fett Da er nicht wusste, was er nun tun sollte und weil sein Ruf mittlerweile total ruiniert war, ließ Bossk die Information verbreiten, dass er etwas wertvolles zu verkaufen hätte - den Datenchip, der sich immer noch bei ihm befand. Er wartete tagsüber in der Mos Eisley Cantina darauf, dass sich Interessenten meldeten. Zu seiner Überraschung tauchte nach einiger Zeit Boba Fett bei ihm am Tisch auf und erklärte, er hätte Interesse an dem Datenchip. Fett bedrohte ihn mit einem Blaster und forderte die Herausgabe des Chips, den Bossk gut versteckt hatte. In diesem Augenblick hatte Bossk eine Eingebung: Boba Fett hatte immer gewonnen, weil ihm der Tod egal war. Bossk resignierte innerlich. Er wollte lieber sterben, als Boba Fett noch einmal gewinnen zu lassen. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ Fett die Waffe sinken, erklärte Bossk, dass er gewonnen habe und zahlte ihm eine große Summe für die Daten. Bossk nahm das Geld überrascht und ungläubig an und überließ Boba Fett den Chip. Dieser erklärte, er habe nur nachgegeben, weil er glaubte, Bossk hätte den Chip zu gut versteckt und er würde ihn alleine nicht mehr finden. Diese Begegnung war Bossks letzte Zusammenkunft mit seinem langjährigen Erzrivalen. Späte Jahre Seine Hound's Tooth erhielt Bossk niemals zurück, dafür kaufte er sich vom unverhofften Reichtum, der ihm dank Boba Fetts großzügiger Zahlung auf Tatooine zuteil wurde, ein neues Schiff, dessen Name allerdings nicht bekannt ist. Er zog sich nach dem Ende des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs mehr und mehr zurück und verschwand oft für lange Zeit von der Bildfläche. Ein spätes Highlight war es für ihn, dessen Haut im Alter mittlerweile grau geworden war, im Rahmen des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges von Chewbaccas Tod zu hören. Diese Information erfüllte ihn mit großer Genugtuung, die er auf dem Jubelrad im Orbit von Ord Mantell Han Solo gegenüber zum Ausdruck brachte. Han Solo, vom Tod seines langjährigen Kameraden tief traumatisiert, reagierte mit einem Faustschlag in Bossks Gesicht. Es entstand eine große Schlägerei, die die ganze Bar erfasste, in der die beiden sich befanden. Das Sicherheitspersonal musste eingreifen und die Streitenden wurden inhaftiert. Ausrüstung Bossks Kleidung der Wahl war ein orange-gelber Fliegeroverall, der ihm nur bis zu den Unterschenkeln reichte. Abgeschlossen wurden die Hosenbeine durch Reservemagazine, die er an seinen Waden befestigt hatte. Ansonsten ging er, nach trandoshanischer Art, barfuß. Seine bevorzugten Waffen waren neben einem trandoshanischen Blastergewehr eine Blasterpistole, ein Flammenwerfer, eine Vibroaxt und ein Relby-V10 Granatwerfer, ein umgebautes Modell des CSPL-12 Projektilwerfers von BlasTech. Wissenswertes Der Name "Bossk" ist ein weitverbreiteter trandoshanischer Name und Ehrentitel, der Trandoshanern verliehen wird, die sich in der Jagd auszeichnen. Die Übersetzung lautet: "Derjenige, der seine Beute verschlingt". Obwohl in der trandoshanischen Kultur Männer die Gesellschaft dominieren und deswegen überwiegend diesen Titel führen, können auch Trandoshanerinnen in Ausnahmefällen zu einer "Bossk" ernannt werden. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Bossk auf Jabbas Segelbarke in Episode VI. * Ursprünglich sollte Bossk laut der ersten Drehbuchentwürfe ein "schleimiges Monster mit Tentakeln und zwei riesigen, blutunterlaufenen Augen in einem ausgebeulten Gesicht" werden. * Bossk hat einen winzigen, versteckten Gastauftritt in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. In der Szene auf Jabbas Segelbarke ist er für einen kurzen Moment im Hintergrund zu erkennen. * In Das Imperium schlägt zurück wird Bossk von Alan Harris dargestellt. * Während Bossk in mehreren Quellen wie Empire at War – Forces of Corruption kein Basic spricht, kann er dies in der The Clone Wars-Folgen Komm' nach Hause, R2 und Auf Geiseljagd sowie im dritten Band von Rebel Force, Der Attentäter, fließend. Quellen * * * *''Du entscheidest'' – Der Weg des Jedi * *''Schatten des Imperiums (Comic)'' *''Die Todesjagd'' *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Die Mandalorianische Rüstung *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Das Sklavenschiff *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Die große Verschwörung *''Kopfgeld auf Han Solo'' – Deshalb bin ich – Die Geschichte von IG-88 *''Kopfgeld auf Han Solo'' – Der Pelz – Die Geschichte von Bossk *''Kopfgeld auf Han Solo'' – Zukunftsvarianten – Die Geschichte von Zuckuss und 4-LOM *''Rebel Force'' – Der Attentäter *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Untergang * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' *''Kopf an Kopf'' }} Einzelnachweise cs:Bossk en:Bossk es:Bossk fi:Bossk fr:Bossk hu:Bossk it:Bossk nl:Bossk pt:Bossk ru:Босск sv:Bossk Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Trandoshaner Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Legends